noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
3rd Elder vs The Guards
3rd Elder decides to use himself as bait in order to help Tao gain access to the Union's systems and find Crombel's exact location. Prologue 3rd Elder informs Tao that his location has been compromised and that his enemies will find him within the day. 3rd Elder explains that he had no choice but to give up his location in order to find out where the satellites were and hinder Crombel's plans. He adds that he was limited in what he could do, if he kept his location hidden. Tao tells him that if the enemies know where he is, he should run. 3rd Elder disagrees and instead says that he'll act as bait, since what happened around the world is just the beginning, and that if they continue to waste more time finding Crombel, such disasters will become more commonplace. 3rd Elder instructs Tao to track down their routes and command signals to locate Crombel, ending the transmission. At his hideout, 3rd Elder thinks that he'll foil Crombel's plans before he runs out of time, and since he knows what's coming he can be more bold, in collecting data on the rest of the satellites and send the information to Tao. Before he can continue his trail of thought, the building shakes and 3rd Elder wonders if the enemy has found him already. 3rd Elder continues his trail of thought and thinks that he never dreamed the Union could be used as a weapon to destroy mankind, which goes against the Union's true purpose of helping mankind. He thinks back to Frankenstein's words, where he tells them of their hypocritical nature, where they say that everything is for the sake of humans, but they are willing to sacrifice countless humans to achieve their goals, and what that means for the humans who are sacrificed, or do they not count as humans? 3rd Elder gets up to meet the enemies at the door. Battle Summary There is a large explosion and 3rd Elder is running from an unseen enemy. He wonders if they're destroying everything in order to draw him out, before he can continue he senses something. He is confronted by four hooded figures and a masked man. The masked man asks 3rd Elder to come with him. 3rd Elder attacks him and the hooded figures and makes his escape. He thinks that since they've come to confront him in person, then they must be certain that they have the power to subdue him, so it'd be foolish of him to face them head on, and that he must buy as much time as possible. As he is running he notices that the enemy has already caught up to him and that they have him surrounded. The masked man tells him that since it seems like he has no intention of going with them, they have no choice but to use their powers against him. As soon as he finishes his sentence, two hooded figures attack 3rd Elder from above. 3rd Elder uses his power to counterattack. He is pushed back from the resulting explosion, and one of the hooded figures uses this as an opportunity to attack. The hooded figure lands a blow against 3rd Elder, injuring him. 3rd Elder attacks the hooded figure and then moves quickly to avoid a double attack from two more hooded figures. The hooded figures recover from 3rd Elder's attacks quickly. 3rd Elder thinks that there are too many of them and that he'd only planned to use his power moderately to buy time and escape, but he'll use his power to eliminate them all at once. He launches a powerful attack, however one of the attackers survives the blast and rushes to attack 3rd Elder who is pushed back by the attack. He is angry as he thought his attack was on target. He then looks at his attackers who are no longer wearing hoods. He enquires if the masked man has awoken the Guards that were still in the process of completion? The masked man questions whether 3rd Elder likes them and he bought them especially to capture him. 3rd Elder is angry and yells that they're guards who gave up everything for the sake of mankind and how dare the masked man use them like this. The masked man tells him they were found in a sealed off corner, in a shut down lab and that they'd at least be useful for something. 3rd Elder chides him for daring to speak about them as though they were nothing more than cattle. 3rd Elder remembers having a conversation with one of the men now sent to capture him. The man asks 3rd Elder not to look at him pityingly. 3rd Elder apologises as that wasn't his intention. The man tells him that they applied for this project because they wanted to, and although nobody knows whether it'll be successful or not, he considers it an honour to give his life for mankind. 3rd Elder replies that the world they dream about might fail their generation and that the chances of success for his experiment are far too low. The man responds that he is aware of the risks and even if the experiment is unsuccessful the data from their experiment could be useful for other experiments to follow and that he'll leave the rest to 3rd Elder. Back in the present the masked man propositions 3rd Elder that if he goes with them now, they'll earn one more day of life, that is, the ones who haven't used their powers yet, but if he refuses they could lose their lives in the process of taking him down. This startles 3rd Elder but before he can answer a wave of dark energy hits the ground, as Frankenstein makes his entrance. 3rd Elder is shocked to see Frankenstein and asks him what he's doing here? Frankenstein turns around and grabs him by the throat, and angrily asks him what the hell he thinks he's doing? Aftermath 3rd Elder is saved by Frankenstein, who decides to take over the battle. 3rd Elder's plan helps Tao find Crombel's location and allow Frankenstein to throw one hell of a party. Image Gallery 522_26_3rd Elder Wonders If The Enemy Intends To Destroy The Area Looking For Him.png|3rd Elder wonders if the enemy intends to destroy the area looking for him. 522_27_3rd Elder Faces The Enemy.png|3rd Elder faces the enemy. 522_29_The Masked Man Asks 3rd Elder To Come With Him.png|The masked man asks 3rd Elder to come with him. 522_34a_3rd Elder Tries To Escape.png|3rd Elder tries to escape. 522_34b_The Masked Man Keeps Up With 3rd Elder Easily.png|The masked man keeps up with 3rd Elder. 522_36_The Masked Man Tells 3rd Elder They Have To Use Their Powers Against Him.png|The masked man tells 3rd Elder they have to use their powers against him. 522_37_Two Guards Attack 3rd Elder From Above.png|Two guards attack 3rd Elder from above. 522_38_3rd Elder Gathers His Energy.png|3rd Elder gathers his energy. 522_39_3rd Elder Attacks The Guards.png|3rd Elder attacks the guards. 522_40_A Guard Attacks 3rd Elder From Behind.png|A guard attacks 3rd Elder from behind. 522_42_3rd Elder Unable To Avoid The Attack.png|3rd Elder unable to avoid the attack. 522_43_3rd Elder Moves Quickly To Avoid Another Attack.png|3rd Elder moves quickly to avoid another attack. 522_44_3rd Elder Counterattacks.png|3rd Elder counterattacks. 522_45_3rd Elder Senses Something From Above.png|3rd Elder senses something from above. 522_46_3rd Elder Avoids An Attack By The Guards.png|3rd Elder avoids an attack by the guards. 522_48_The Guards Recover Quickly.png|The guards recover quickly. 522_49_3rd Elder Realises That He's Outnumbered.png|3rd Elder realises that he's outnumbered. 522_50_3rd Elder Creates Distance Between Himself And The Guards.png|3rd Elder creates distance between himself and the guards. 522_51_3rd Elder Gathers His Aura For A Powerful Attack.png|3rd Elder gathers his aura for a powerful attack. 522_52_3rd Elder Attacks.png|3rd Elder attacks. 522_55_One Of The Guards Escapes The Blast.png|One of the guards escapes the blast. 522_56_The Guard Counterattacks.png|The guard counterattacks. 522_58_3rd Elder Pushed Back.png|3rd Elder pushed back. 522_60_3rd Elder Lands.png|3rd Elder lands. 522_61_3rd Elder Is Sure He Didn't Miss.png|3rd Elder is sure he didn't miss. 522_62_The Guards Revealed.png|The guards revealed. 522_64_3rd Elder Realises The True Identity Of The Guards.png|3rd Elder realises the true identity of the guards. 522_65_3rd Elder Angry That They're Being Used.png|3rd Elder angry that they're being used. 522_66_The Masked Man Gloats About The Place Where They Were Found.png|The masked man gloats about the place where they were found. 522_69_The Guard Before The Experiment.png|The guard before the experiment. 522_70_3rd Elder Tries To Talk Him Out Of It.png|3rd Elder tries to talk him out of it. 522_72_The Guard Is Happy To Sacrifice Himself For The Sake Of Humanity.png|The guard is happy to sacrifice himself for the sake of humanity. 522_75_The Masked Man Makes 3rd Elder An Offer.png|The masked man makes 3rd Elder an offer. 522_76_3rd Elder Considers The Offer.png|3rd Elder considers the offer. 522_78_An Unexpected Attack.png|An unexpected attack. 522_79_Frankenstein Makes His Presence Known.png|Frankenstein makes his presence known. 522_81_New RK Acquired.png|New RK acquired. 522 82 Frankenstein Chokes 3rd Elder.png|Frankenstein asks 3rd Elder, what he thinks he's doing, whilst choking the living daylights out of him.